


More Interesting Than the Average Conference

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloomdelia, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier attends a conference and chances upon a bright, delicious young Alana Bloom





	More Interesting Than the Average Conference

Bedelia Du Maurier pulled her keycard from the little cardboard sleeve the concierge had given her and slipped it through the slot. She turned the handle of the hotel room door with a well-practised hand. She’d travelled often enough that she’d quickly mastered the new technology.

She was about to wheel her suitcase into the room when she heard a woman cursing under her breath just a few yards down. The blonde looked up, a smirk quirking on her lips as she spied a young brunette woman struggling with the card reader.

Bedelia took her time to observe the woman. She’d never seen her at an APA conference before, and the eagerness in her wide blue eyes gave clue that she had no idea how dull the next three days of papers were going to be. She wore a navy suit, conservative to the point of dullness, and sensible heels that somehow still managed to draw attention to her shapely legs.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, leaving her suitcase and slowly approaching the younger woman. “Need a hand?” She purred, deliberately intimidating.

The brunette tried the door one more time and then dropped her hands in defeat, blowing a strand of hair out of her mouth as she handed over the keycard. 

The womens’ fingers brushed as they passed it between them, and the younger woman blushed. “T-thanks.” She muttered as Bedelia easily opened the door. 

The brunette wedged her suitcase into the gap and turned, offering her hand. “I’m Alana Bloom. Dr Bloom now, actually.” She smiled, buzzing with nervous energy.

Bedelia took her hand gently, caressing the soft skin with a slow shake. “Dr Bedelia Du Maurier. I believe we share a mutual friend, Dr Bloom. One Hannibal Lecter?”

Alana nodded, forgetting how to speak for a moment at the touch. She’d often dreamed of being touched by a woman with such tenderness, but it had never actually happened before. Suddenly she realised Bedelia was staring, and hurried to answer the blonde’s question. “He was my mentor at Johns Hopkins.” She bit her lip, looking up at Bedelia curiously. “What did he say about me?”

Bedelia smiled mischievously. “Plenty of things, but all good I assure you.” She rested a hand on Alana’s shoulder. “Please excuse me, I must unpack, but I hope to see more of you, _Alana_.” The last word was a hot breath in her ear. Hannibal would kill her for pissing on what she assumed was his territory, but there was something so innocent and enticing about Alana, Bedelia just couldn’t help herself…

 

During the sessions, Bedelia watched Alana carefully. The precocious young woman had chosen to sit at the front of the room, and seemed to have at least one question for every speaker. 

Even so, by the end of the second day, Bedelia could see the shine had worn off Alana’s expression. 

 

At the conference dinner, Bedelia was sitting at a table with the independent psychiatrists, a mixture of crackpots and wannabes, while Alana was safely ensconced with the Georgetown faculty.

Eventually the meals had been eaten, and a jazz band began to play, signaling that the fun part of the evening had finally started. Bedelia traced Alana’s steps towards the bar, her strappy lilac gown more prom than professional.

The blonde intercepted her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Care to dance?”

Alana’s eyes widened. The heat thrumming between her and Bedelia was undeniable, but even as the blonde pulled her in close, she choked. “I-I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. M-my career.” She stammered, and fled back to her table.

The fun of the evening was spoiled for Bedelia from that moment. She slipped quietly away and went back to her room, where there was much better wine and she could take off her godawful heels.

 

Bedelia was halfway through a bottle of French merlot when she heard a scratching at the door of her room, followed by the woeful beeps of rejection as the card declined to work.

She got up from where she sat on the edge of the bed, holding her silk robe closed with one hand as she looked through the peephole. 

Bedelia almost laughed when she saw Alana standing there, or leaning more accurately. She opened the door, schooling her features into a stern expression. “Dr Bloom?”

Alana burst into giggles, falling into the room against Bedelia’s chest. “Ooops!”

“You’re drunk, on the cheap swill they’re serving downstairs, no less.” Bedelia closed the door behind them and let her hand drop. Under the robe she wore a nude lace corselette, complete with thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt.

She pushed past Alana as if she wasn’t half naked, passing her a bottle of mineral water and patting the edge of the bed.

Alana took a moment to respond, transfixed by Bedelia’s beauty. When she sat, she pressed her thigh against Bedelia’s, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

Bedelia lifted it, turning to face the girl properly and kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Her wine stained mouth tasted sour, but Bedelia didn’t care, snaking her tongue into Alana’s mouth and eliciting a soft moan.

The kiss stretched out, lazily and then hungrily, until Alana had pushed Bedelia back on the bed, fingers tracing the boning of the corselette and teasing the blonde’s nipples to prominence through the thin lace.

Bedelia eased the zipper of Alana’s gown down, peeling it from her body and leaving her wearing nothing but a lace thong which matched the dress perfectly. She nipped at the beestings of breasts, making Alana giggle and moan at once.

As Bedelia took charge, Alana spread herself beneath her, eyes pleading as she guided the blonde’s hand between her legs.

She was sodden, having dreamt of Bedelia’s touch since they’d met just a few days prior. Alana arched up, rubbing her clit against Bedelia’s experienced fingers. It was so different to being with a man, so much more intense. 

Alana pulled the blonde down for a kiss, breathing in her ear with a boldness Alana didn’t know she possessed. “I need you inside of me…”

Bedelia shivered, grasping Alana by the haIr and nipping her collarbone. She moved her long fingers down a little, easing them inside Alana’s cunt but not moving them, deliberately teasing. “Like this?”

Alana groaned, her hips pinned still by Bedelia’s weight. “I-I need you to fuck me. Hard.” She said through gritted teeth. It was a little embarrassing, but Alana had been with enough guys to know what did it for her. And she trusted Bedelia was skilled enough to oblige.

She’d barely gotten the words out when Bedelia’s hand began to move, pounding her fingers against Alana’s sweet spot. Bedelia dropped Alana’s hair and knelt between her legs, flicking her tongue across Alana’s clit and lapping at her sweet juices.

“Oh fuck, Bedelia!” Alana cried, gripping the sheets as she thrust herself against the blonde’s hand and face, shattering within a minute with a long whimper.

Alana lay shyly against the sheets for a minute before Bedelia joined her, kissing her softly and looking down at her new lover.

Alana’s cheeks were flushed, her hair ruffled as she looked up wantonly at Bedelia. “That was amazing...” She smiled softly, tracing her fingers through the waves of Bedelia’s hair, following the strands down her neck and between her breasts.

Bedelia dipped her head, kissing Alana in encouragement. Seeing the brunette give herself so completely had stoked the slow-burning flame in Bedelia’s belly. She grasped Alana’s wrist, maneuvering her small hand into Bedelia’s panties and pressing it to her sex.

Alana’s breath hitched. She’d never touched a woman so intimately before. She looked up at Bedelia, soaking up the intensity of the moment.

Tentatively, Alana slipped her fingers through Bedelia’s slit, finding her wet heat similar to what Alana was used to when she fingered herself. She closed her eyes, circling Bedelia’s clit and judging the success of her ministrations by touch and the blonde’s low moans.

Alana felt Bedelia shift, sandwiching Alana’s fingers between her clit and her thigh, moaning louder as she grinded herself into a frenzy. Her own leg parted Alana’s, testing the brunette’s focus as her hip brushed Alana’s clit.

As Bedelia’s moans grew louder, Alana opened her eyes, lifting her chin so she could suckle on Bedelia’s breasts. She began to writhe back against her, deliciously close.

Suddenly the blonde grasped Alana’s hair, wrenching her head back and kissing her hard, hand finding her clit again to send them both crashing over the edge as one in a writhing, panting heap.

The room slowly righted itself, Alana nuzzling Bedelia’s neck tenderly, entranced by the older woman. She twined their fingers together, lost on an oxytocin high.

Bedelia kissed the top of her head, brushing her fingers through Alana’s dark hair. She was equally smitten, not just by the younger woman’s beauty, but by the combination of innocence and pluck that somehow managed to coexist in her petite form.

“I want to take you out, when we get back to Baltimore.” Bedelia murmured, planting a soft kiss on the shell of Alana’s ear. “Will you dance with me there?”

Alana’s brow furrowed. She’d long ago stopped caring what her family thought about her bisexuality, but it seemed foolish to out herself so early in her career.

“Won’t people judge us?” She asked Bedelia, eyes like dinner plates.

“And what if they do?” The older woman tutted, swooping down for a kiss. “People will always find something to judge. Better to just be yourself and trust they’ll see past it and appreciate you for things that matter, like your intelligence.”

Alana considered the advice, and slowly smiled, thinking how nice it would be to be on Bedelia’s arm. Her tone was playful “Is that what you appreciate me for?” She teased, toying with the neckline of Bedelia’s lingerie.

Bedelia chuckled, tossing Alana against the mattress and savaging her neck and chest with kisses until she squealed with delight.


End file.
